tttefandomcom-20200213-history
LNER 12 Ton Vans
Thomas, Percy and the Coal |last_appearance = Main Line Engines |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England Australia Brazil China India Italy Kenya Mauritania Senegal Tanzania |basis = LNER Diagram 102 12 Ton Vans |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Truck |wheels = 4 |railway = * North Western Railway * British Railways * China Railways * India Railways |owner(s) = * Sir Topham Hatt * Charubala }} The LNER 12 Ton Vans are rolling stock used for transporting goods and merchandise on railways. They are also called vans or trucks in the UK narration or cars in the US narration. In the television series, they are Sodor's most ubiquitous type of van. Biography ''The Railway Series'' When Diesel came to the North Western Railway on trial, he attempted to shunt some old, rusty vans. He found it difficult to move the vans and used excessive brute force on them them, not realizing the vans' brakes were on. Soon Diesel pulled the trucks so forcefully that he accidentally overturned some when their brakes finally snapped. He could not move the remaining trucks and was forced to give up. As a result, Diesel was a laughing stock to the other trucks.The Railway Series: Duck and the Diesel Engine "Pop Goes the Diesel" ''Thomas & Friends'' Percy once had to deliver vans of sugar to the chocolate factory, but on the way, he slipped on an oily track and crashed through the entire factory.Series 6 "Percy's Chocolate Crunch" Arthur once had to take some fruit vans, but he sped down Gordon's Hill and caused the vans to be destroyed.Series 7 "The Spotless Record" The 12 ton vans have often been used for the Flying Kipper and have been involved in many accidents on the train's run. Since the eighth series, the vans have been known to transport other things, such as fireworks equipment and ice cream. In Journey Beyond Sodor, Thomas took some of these trucks to the Mainland in place of Henry who had derailed with them prior. The trucks mocked and teased Thomas for not knowing his way around the Mainland. They later aided James who went searching for Thomas."Journey Beyond Sodor" During his visit to Africa, Thomas met some of the African counterpart of these trucks. Unlike the Troublesome Trucks on Sodor, these proved to be very helpful."Big World! Big Adventures!" Fed up of Bill and Ben's tricks, Edward decided to give the Twins a taste of their own medicine. He hid a special van loaded with decoration for the annual Christmas party at Ulfstead Castle, and the Twins initially believed they had hid the truck themselves. They frantically searched all over the Island for the "missing van".Series 22 "Hunt the Truck" Personality The trucks on Sodor are described as being Troublesome Trucks. The African trucks are depicted as quite the opposite; somewhat silly, polite, helpful and enjoy singing peaceful and uplifting songs. Types of sentient vans in the Railway Series: LNERVanRWS1.png|Troublesome Trucks LNERVanRWS.png|Troublesome Trucks (faceless) Types of sentient vans in the television series: File:MainTroublesomeVanModel.png|Troublesome Trucks (square faces) File:LNERVanwithbuckteeth.png|Troublesome Trucks (square faces with buck teeth) File:LNERVanwithface&raisedvents.png|Troublesome Trucks (square faces with raised vents) File:MainTroublesomeVanModel5.png|Troublesome Trucks (rectangular faces) File:MainTroublesomeVanModel6.png|Troublesome Trucks (larger square faces) File:HauntedHenry59.png|Troublesome Trucks (larger square faces with round nose) File:Lnervanlargerectangularface.png|Troublesome Trucks (large rectangular faces) File:MainTroublesomeVanCGI.png|Troublesome Trucks (raised square faces) File:AfricanVan.png|African Trucks File:MainLeiCGI.png|Lei File:LNERvanfaceless.png|Troublesome Trucks (faceless) Technical Details Basis These vans are based on LNER Diagram 102 12 Ton Vans. File:LNER12TonCoveredVan.jpg|A LNER 12 Ton Covered Van in real life Types of van designs File:VanCGI.png|Vans with standard vents File:Vantype2.png|Vans with raised vents AfricanVan.png|Vans with one rear vent only Livery In the Railway Series, these vans are painted brown, grey, maroon, sage green, orange and yellow. Sentient vans had their faces to their bodies and it matched their livery. File:LNERVanRWS1.png|A sage green van File:LNERVanRWS2.png|An orange van File:LNERVanRWS3.png|A maroon van File:LNERVanRWS4.png|A grey van File:LNERVanRWS5.png|A yellow van In the television series, these vans are painted in many colours, like orange, grey, brown, black, white and red. Since the seventeenth series, all the vans were painted cream, though two blue vans appeared in Rosie is Red. In Big World! Big Adventures!, vans in Africa were painted light grey. Lei, a Chinese van, is painted magenta. They have standard grey faces. File:MainTroublesomeVanModel2.png|An orange van File:MainTroublesomeVanModel3.png|A dark brown van File:MainTroublesomeVanModel4.png|A black van File:Vantype2.png|A dark green van File:VanCGI.png|A cream van MainLeiCGI.png|A magenta Chinese van There have also been vans with special liveries depicted with logos for various businesses and companies. File:TophamCircusVan.png|A Topham Circus van File:MrJollyVans.png|Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory vans File:CircusVans.png|Circus vans File:FireworksVans1.png|Fireworks vans in Series 8 File:FireworksVans2.png|Fireworks vans in Series 11 File:FunfairSpecialVans.png|Funfair special vans File:IceCreamVans.jpg|Ice cream vans File:ChristmasVan.png|A Christmas van Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Duck and the Diesel Engine' - Domeless Engines and Pop Goes the Diesel * 'Wilbert the Forest Engine' - Percy's Porridge |-|Television Series= , Steam Team to the Rescue!, Laid Back Shane, Diesel Glows Away and Too Loud, Thomas! Specials * '''2000' - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2005 - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! }} Trivia * A Chinese van named Lei is the only known van of this design with a name. * After the eighth series, the vans were faceless. They regained faces in the twentieth series, although the faces were raised and the front vent was removed. In the fifth series episode, Haunted Henry, a van had a rectangular face because its vents were removed. * In the seventh series, scratch-built vans were made, albeit with their vents raised and smaller than their previous counterparts. These vans coexisted alongside the regular type until the show's transition to CGI. * The Salt Vans in the CGI era are modified from these vans. * All scratch built vans from the sixth series to the twelve series have raised vents; this was most likely done to allow for easier use of the larger face masks. Many more of these vans were built for the eight series, although they were not used as much due to the fact that open wagons ended up being used for all Troublesome Trucks. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Nakayoshi * Bachmann * Minis References Category:Rolling stock Category:Trucks Category:North Western Railway Category:The Mainland Category:Standard gauge Category:China Category:Australia Category:India Category:Brazil Category:Kenya Category:Mauritania Category:Senegal Category:Tanzania Category:The Main Line Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:The Little Western Category:Norramby Branch Line Category:Italy